


Pictures

by Dandelion (yukitsubute)



Series: Advent calendar [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brothers, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 00:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16882149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukitsubute/pseuds/Dandelion
Summary: Thor gets a gift from his brother, but he doesn't dare to open it.





	Pictures

**Author's Note:**

> Day six of the advent calendar, and this time something different. :) 
> 
> Hope you like it, comments and kudos are loved. I am not a native.

Thor had this package in his hands for almost an hour, and he didn’t dare to open it.

  
“What do you have there?” Natasha wanted to know.

“Loki sent me a present, and I don’t know what I should think about it,” he sighed.

“Did you open it?” Natasha asked further.   
  
„No,“ Thor laughed out. „I fear that it might be a bomb, or I don’t know…he maybe tries killing me with a present?”   
  
“Don’t be silly. He is a pain in the ass, but I don’t think he’d do something like this.”   
  
Thor looked at Natasha, rolling his eyes. „Have you forgotten about the last issues?”   
  
“No,” she said. “But I still believe that he likes you, Thor.” He couldn’t see any sign that she was making fun of him.   
  
“Maybe you are right.” Thor slowly unwrapped the present, still afraid about it.   
  
Thor gulped when he pulled the little item out of the box.   
  
“What’s it?” Natasha asked curiously.   
  
“A picture.” Thor brushed over the glass of the frame. It was a picture of him and Loki when they had been children.   
  
“See, he likes you.” Natasha patted Thor’s shoulder. „Even though he can’t show it the way he should.“   
  
“Maybe you are right,” Thor said with a smile and placed the frame on the cupboard. 


End file.
